Darius (League of Legends)
|-|Darius= |-|Lord Darius= |-|Dreadnova Darius= |-|Dunkmaster Darius= |-|God-King Darius= Summary |-|Original Lore=There is no greater symbol of Noxian might than Darius, the nation’s most feared and battle-hardened leader. Rising from humble origins to become the Hand of Noxus, he cleaves through the empire’s enemies—many of them Noxians themselves. Knowing that he never doubts his cause is just, and never hesitates once his axe is raised, those who stand against the commander of the Trifarian Legion can expect no mercy. |-|Steel Valkyries Lore=Formerly a frontline general in the now-disbanded Confederate Alliance, Darius once scoured the surfaces of entire planets in bitter campaigns against the RSM. Left devoid of purpose at the close of the war, the Dreadnova Corps offered him a chance to lead—and fight—again. |-|Order VS. Chaos Lore=God-King Darius is an ancient bringer of carnage; a descendant of primordial deities long forgotten in the shadow of Demacia. Slaughtering monarchs and gods alike, he seeks to end the false world of unity and peace, ushering in an age of endless war only the strongest will survive. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C | At least 7-C | 4-A Name: Darius, The Hand of Noxus Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown | Several thousand years (Described as being Untold Millenia in age) Classification: Human, Trifarix Leader of Might, General of The Trifarian Legion | Basketball Player | Dreadnova General, Former Confederate Alliance General | God King, Descendant of Nightbringer Yasuo Powers and Abilities: |-|Base/Lord/Dreadnova/Dunkmaster= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled axe wielder, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Rage Power, Damage Boost (Via Noxian Might and Crippling Strike), Self-Healing (Via Decimate), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Crippling Strike and Apprehend), Extrasensory Perception (Via Apprehend), Fear Manipulation |-|God King= All previous abilities to a much greater extent plus Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Transformation (Into a Forsaken Wolf), Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Able to summon his soul as a manifestation of his untamed might), and Limited Telekinesis (Able to telekinetically control his armor) Attack Potency: Town level (As a member of the Trifarix he should be comparable to the other two members Swain and LeBlanc), Noxian Guillotine ignores conventional durability, as does Apprehend to an extent | At least Town level (Increased greatly in overall power, to an unknown extent), Noxian Guillotine ignores conventional durability, as does Apprehend to an extent | At least Town level+, Noxian Guillotine ignores conventional durability, as does Apprehend to an extent | Multi-Solar System level (Has fought and killed gods on the level of the God Fist and the God Staff, Fought God-King Garen), Noxian Guillotine ignores conventional durability, as does Apprehend to an extent Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to fight at a comparable speed to Draven and Swain, Comparable to soldiers who are able to keep up with Kled) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Massively FTL+ (Gomparable to God King Garen, God Fist Lee Sin, and God Staff Jax) Lifting Strength: Class K (Unhindered by massive bulky armor and an axe larger than himself, can leap several meters in the air with said equipment, at least as strong as Poppy and comparable to Galio) | Class K | Class K | Unknown, likely Galactic Striking Strength: Town Class | Town Class | At least Town Class+ | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Town level | At least Town level | At least Town level+ (Casually tanked a basketball meteor with little issue) | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Greataxe | Likely Multi-galactic Standard Equipment: Greataxe | Lupine Battleaxe, Forsaken Wolf Intelligence: High (As a high-ranking Noxian general he is highly skilled in combat and military tactics) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hemorrhage:' Darius' basic attacks and damaging abilities cause enemies to bleed. The bleeding will trigger every few seconds and can stack up to 5 times. Upon applying full Hemorrhage stacks to an enemy champion or killing them with Noxian Guillotine, Darius gains Noxian Might. **'Noxian Might:' Darius gains bonus attack damage and instantly applies full Hemorrhage stacks through his usual means. *'Decimate:' Darius hefts his axe and swings it around himself, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies, reduced against enemies hit by the shaft. Darius heals if this hits an enemy and applies Hemorrage. The shaft of Darius' axe will not apply Hemorrhage or heal him. *'Crippling Strike:' Darius' next basic attack gains bonus range, deals bonus physical damage and slows the target. *'Apprehend:' Darius pulls in all enemies in front of him, slowing them, and briefly grants sight of the area around the pull. Darius also gains passive armor penetration. *'Noxian Guillotine:' Darius attempts to execute the targeted enemy champion, dealing true damage. If Noxian Guillotine kills its target, Darius causes all nearby minions and monsters to flee in terror during which they are rapidly slowed. Key: Base | Dreadnova | Dunkmaster | God-King Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Military Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Blood Users Category:Rage Users Category:Leaders Category:Armored Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Healers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Wolves Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Kings Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4